


the way i spoke

by gingerpork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mention of Oikawa, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post Timeskip, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, guess what happens, hiyori is an unemployed artist, it's my first fic so it's not the best xx, mention of akaashi, more characters to be introduced i think, multichapter fic, of course the third years have to be in this fic, sugawara best elementary school teacher, yeah sorry its HET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpork/pseuds/gingerpork
Summary: not good with summaries but female original character named takahashi hiyori is whipped for sugawara koushi. turns out her niece is suga's student and you know how it is!! pure fluff is my bestfriend / i like beabadoobee's song the way i spoke so :)
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay reposted!! i just want to see how this story flows and i don't usually write fics so. subpar asf!!! also not beta-read!!! anyone wanna be my beta

The trickling of raindrops making up for the silence of the ramen bar created the perfect ambiance for Takahashi Hiyori as she drowns in her reverie yet again. With her hand cupping her cheek, she stares at her right absentmindedly, her gaze locked on the red paper lanterns outside. She snaps out of thoughts as the cook places the bowl in front of her. 

_Sometimes, a hearty bowl of udon ramen is enough to satiate a hungry soul._

Hiyori puts her two palms together and mouths the word _ittadakimasu._

As she eats her precious ramen, she couldn't help but eavesdrop the conversation to her left. She tries her best not to look to the person and instead focus on the voice, which is feather-soft by the way. 

_"Mom, I'm really sorry I couldn't eat dinner with you tonigh– yes, I'm done eating now, though— oh that's too bad— I'm okay, I promise I'm not overworking myself—"_

Hearing the conversation made the corners of Hiyori's mouth slightly upturned. 

The stranger dramatically sighs as he puts his right elbow to the table and palms his forehead. 

"Well, I'm off. Thank you for the food." He stands up from his stool and readjusts his shoulder bag. 

"Miss, your phone."

With raised eyebrows, Hiyori blinks hard and stops chewing, assuming she was the Miss he's referring to.

_Pretty sure I'm the only Miss here._

She turns her head to the left and sees a seemingly concerned pale gray-haired man who probably has the same age as hers clad in a swamp green jacket and dark wash jeans returning the gaze.

_Right, phone._

She immediately pats her jean pocket and feels that her phone is literally on the brink of slipping out of it. _Oh._

"Hah, my bad." Hiyori grabs her phone out of the pocket. 

"Can't trust my pocket on this one." She laughs, or she tries to, anyway. "Thank you."

The stranger nods and smiles pensively. "No problem."

This is when Hiyori gets a good look of the man. Under the jacket is a mustard yellow shirt, and he wears a white pair of sneakers. His height seems pretty average, about 5'7 or 5'8. 

Oddly enough, she forgot to take note earlier that he actually has a small mole under his left eye.

His hands are buried in the pockets of his jacket as he turns his back and walks away from the bar.

 _"What is it with this guy and his soothing voice?"_ Hiyori wonders.

_But most importantly,_

  
  


_why is his hair like that?_

* * *

"Hiyori-san! I brought something for you!" 

Hiyori, who is too comfortable with her sitting position on the brown couch, puts down the book she's reading and shuffles to the door.

She opens it and is greeted by a short brunette with a green backpack. It is also worth noting that her hands are behind her. "Riku-chan! How was school?" She crouches to her level and pats her head. 

"Eh, usual good, but wait, close your eyes!"

"Alright," Hiyori closes her eyes and hears the crumpling of– paper? 

The child points the tip of her nose. "Okay, you can open them now."

"Ooh, what could this b– oh wow," She grabs a warm pork bun from the paper bag.

"Thanks, Riku-chan. You didn't have to buy these for me, though." 

"You know you deserve it, Hiyori-san." Riku says assertively and flashes a toothy grin.

It has been three days since Hiyori took the job of babysitting her eight-year-old niece Akimoto Riku. Her mother, who is Hiyori's sister, asked to take care of her since she's out for a business trip. Riku used to have a nanny, but she left the job recently due to family reasons.

Hiyori, unlike her sister, continues to resent Riku's dad for leaving them behind. God forbid, she even hates how Riku had to bear his surname. 

_"It's your loss, Akimoto."_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

The two had finished eating dinner two hours ago and are now getting ready for sleep.

Hiyori recently learned that Riku prefers to sleep with the lights on, and that she likes to hug a different plushie every night. This time, she has the pink bunny within her grasp.

"Ah, Hiyori-san, have I shared something about our teacher?" Riku shifts her position to face Hiyori.

"No, what about them?" She's wearing an eye mask, mainly because she is used to sleeping in the dark, but as of the moment it's not covering her eyes and is resting on her forehead. 

"Oh, well you see, he's probably the coolest one I've met so far." Hiyori notices the glint in Riku's eyes.

"I don't know if all teachers are supposed to be like that, but he's just so friendly! He gets along with us really well!" Riku says with pure enthusiasm. 

"And he looks so young too. It's weird because he has gray hair."

"Gray hair? That's interesting."

"Yeah, and he has this little mole on his right eye, oh no– left, like here." Riku points the area under her left eye.

Something clicks in her head. _Gray hair. Beauty mark under left eye. Is that the same guy I saw three days ago?_

Hiyori huffs. "Looks like someone has a crush." 

"What?! No, I don't!" Riku's draws her brows in denial, which made Hiyori smirk, giving off the _oh, really?_ face.

"Okay, maybe I have a small crush," she declares, her voice sounding defeated. Hiyori suppresses her laughter by knitting her lips shut.

Seconds later, Riku grabs Hiyori's notebook and pencil and scribbles on one of the pages. "But I bet everyone who sees him gets a crush on him too." 

"See?" Riku shows off her doodle of his face; thick-browed and has the classic grin showcasing its teeth. And of course, the mole.

"He does look cute... according to your interpretation."

Riku stands up and places the notebook and pencil back to the desk. "Say, Hiyori-san, _you_ are an artist,"

"Can you draw him for me?" She returns to the sleeping mat, lies on her stomach, with her elbows supporting the weight of her head, and persuades her with puppy eyes.

"Mm, I'm not sure about that." Hiyori pulls down the mask to her eyes jokingly.

"Oh come on, Hiyori-saaan." 

"I mean, I haven't seen him yet after all." She replies flatly. _Or maybe I have._

"Don't worry, I'll give you all the details you need." Riku eagerly says, emphasizing the word _all._

"Sooo?"

Hiyori pulls up her eye mask to look at Riku. "Fine, I'll do it, but only if you sleep right now. As in, now."

"You're the best, Hiyori-san." Riku whispers to her ear and pecked her cheek.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is full of teacher sugawara koushi thoughts that i wrote this (hopefully short) multichapter fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice, so we are taking care of the same kid." 
> 
> Hiyori nods. "Yes we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just hoping i get better as i continue writing this fic uhm haha

Hands tucked in her hoodie pouch, Hiyori strolls around the city, away from the neighborhood. She dropped off Riku to her friend's house which thankfully is not too far from hers; it's a routine Hiyori has yet to be accustomed to every Saturday, according to Riku's mom. Her eyes are fixed to the storefronts to her left, so far she has seen clothing shops and book stores. Hiyori stops to her tracks when she sees the art store that is beckoning her to spend her leftover money from her former job (hint: she used to be a cashier of a thrift shop). Her eyes widen and she loudly exhales.

_I'm buying for Riku-chan. That's a valid reason._

_Thank heavens, I brought all my money this time. Phew._

Without any trace of hesitation, she pushes the handle of the door and enters the store. She steps on the shiny dark wood floor and is welcomed by the warm lighting that bleeds throughout the entire room. The overall feel of the shop is cozy and vintage, which makes Hiyori think that this is where hipster twenty-somethings spend most of their free time. She goes straight to the aisle where paints are located and rummages the section of acrylic paints in hopes to find decent tubes of red, yellow, blue and white. She knows a lot about color-mixing fortunately, redressing the fact that she cannot afford more colors. 

She then heads to the area where canvases are placed and opts for a medium-sized one. Here's the thing: Hiyori isn't supposed to buy brushes because she knows she still keeps some of them, but it dawns her, when she is just about to approach the counter, that she misplaced them sometime ago and that her forgetful self will never ever find them again. Grunting softly, she returns to the paint aisle and looks for brushes that are not half-bad. _I can work with three._

As she turns to her right, she encounters a man wearing a dark gray sweater, blue jeans, and black plimsolls. What's more significant is that she vividly remembers the gray (looking silver in this lighting) hair and the birthmark. _The same man from the ramen bar._ Hiyori blinks, not knowing what to say. 

_He probably doesn't remember me._

"Oh hey! Are you the same person from the ramen place?" The stranger asks, the uncertainty in his tone evident.

"Yeah, the girl who almost got her phone dead, hi!" Hiyori shows off a friendly smile. _You are the true epitome of obnoxious, Takahashi Hiyori._

He laughs in return. _That has to be a pity laugh._ "Great, I thought I embarrassed myself for a sec." 

"Well, small world, isn't it?" Hiyori shrugs and fiddles with the brushes and tubes she's gripping with her right hand. In nothing short of a second, she notices the watercolor palette he's holding. "Wait, you also paint?" 

"Not really, I'm just trying it out." He replies sheepishly. "This medium is good for beginners right?"

"Yeah it is, good choice." Hiyori nods repeatedly and reassures him.

"How about you? You seem like a pro." The nameless man presumes, eyeing the supplies she's holding with both of her hands.

"Hah, I guess I am." Her voice slightly cracks.

"Your skill would be real handy for kids."

"What do you mean?" Hiyori feels compelled to stare at his hazel-brown eyes, despite her not being comfortable with making eye contact.

"I mean, children would pay more attention to actual artists, not to some rookie like me." He timidly answers. 

"You do you, man. Why bother for kids' attention anyway?" Hiyori shoots him a confused look.

"Oh, I'm an elementary teacher."

_Damn. So he really is the teacher Riku-chan's gushing over._

**_He is the guy I'm about to paint._ **

Silence gets in between them for a millisecond.

"W-Wow, that's nice." She remarks, running out of words to make. "You can tolerate gremlins." _On God, Hiyori?_

"Of course, I am a gremlin myself." The man proudly says, holding his right fist to his chest.

Hiyori snorts. "Good to know." She says, her tone full of sarcasm.

They both snicker. 

"Now that I conveniently meet an artist, what's the best brush for a wee beginner?" The stranger holds out the palette in front of him. "I'm well aware the brush that comes with this palette sucks."

"I'm quite impressed a wee beginner knows about that." 

* * *

"Stranger-sensei, we still don't know each other's names."

"Yeah, fellow Stranger-sensei. I wonder who gets to introduce first."

Mr. Stranger offered to take Hiyori home as a way to show his gratitude for helping him with his art concerns. 

He halts his steps, forcing Hiyori to stall as well.

"Sugawara Koushi, elementary school teacher here in Miyagi," he offers his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sugawara-sensei, I'm Takahashi Hiyori, temporary gremlin-guardian here in Miyagi." Hiyori shakes his hand. _Warm and soft._

"Glad to know we have the same job, Takahashi-sensei." The two resume walking.

Hiyori looks at the not-actually-nameless man amusingly. "Are we serious with the honorifics?"

"You started it."

"I'm totally fine with Hiyori, I don't know about you."

He turns his head to Hiyori. "People call me Suga." 

"Hmm. Koushi sounds nice too."

Suga simpers and looks back to the direction they're walking to. "Nobody really calls me that. Not even my family. Maybe my Mom, sometimes." His gaze falls down, scanning the concrete.

"I can imagine that, your Mom scolding you so hard that your first name slips from her mouth."

"Tsk. Exactly." 

"Not to be nosy or anything, but what are the art supplies for?" Suga slightly cranes his neck, peering at the paper bag Hiyori's holding to her right.

"Oh, I–" Hiyori stammers. 

_My-niece-wanted-me-to-paint-her-teacher-turns-out-you-are-the-teacher-she's-referring-to-but-I-can't-tell-you-because-that-would-be-embarrassing-on-my-part—_

"Ah right, silly question. Forget I asked."

"No, it's not silly at all." She quickly convinces Suga, her impulsiveness getting the best of her. _Shit, you could've just tagged along with what he said._

"My niece asked me to paint... some–thing?" She answers, her response sounding more like a question.

"Well, not paint, she only said draw, but I've decided to make it special for her."

"Whoa, really? She's lucky to have you as an aunt." Suga says in complete awe. "Would love to have a family member who's good at art and is willing to paint something for me."

The sky above them continues to unravel vibrant hues of orange and pink, casting a warm overlay on the peaceful neighborhood, while the light gust of wind sweeps past them. 

It took about five minutes to reach their destination. 

"Thank you, Suga."

"No, _thank you_ , Hiyori." Suga raises his right hand and waggles his paper bag containing the materials he bought. "See you around."

"Wait, um– you happen to know the name Riku?"

"Akimoto Riku? She's one of my students, why?"

"She's the kid I'm babysitting. She's my niece. Her mom's on a business trip." Hiyori grabs her phone from the pocket of her sweatpants and checks the time. "Oh, and I'm sure she'll arrive here shortly since she hung out with her friend at their house. It's a weekly thing, apparently. "

"Nice, so we are taking care of the same kid." 

Hiyori nods. "Yes we are."

Suga heaves a sigh. "Well, as much as I want to greet her, my mom's been bugging me about eating early dinner with them this weekend. Tell her I said hi!" 

"Roger that, sensei!" _Oh God, why do I keep saying things._

Suga waves his free hand and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call sugawara by his first name movement. koushi! koushi! koushi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riku #1 suga stan  
> also some suga pov yay  
> hiyori in denial GIRL its ok to be a suga simp <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have received my first kudos thank you guest this keeps me going LMAOOOOOOO  
> i've researched about elementary schools in japan and a lil bit on ateliers but there are still gaps in terms of my knowledge so ahahaha please bear with me if things get inaccurate (u can freely correct me too!!)
> 
> this couldve been a cute ship fic . this couldve been DAISUGA.....OISUGA.....every ship that has suga in it......but i chose this path . you can yell at me

Soft chatter fills the classroom of Sugawara as the rest eats their _kyushoku._

The desks are arranged in groups of four except for his cluster. He is seated with his four students, one of them being Akimoto. 

"Sugawara-sensei, what's your favorite color?"

Suga looks up from his bowl and sees Akimoto's eyes pierce right through him, as if she's about to hear the million-dollar answer. "Favorite color, hmm... that's a hard question." He squints, leaving his wooden chopsticks on the bowl so he can put his hand to his chin. 

Suga leans back and hums. "Currently, I like sky blue." 

"How about your favorite flower?"

"Why are you suddenly asking sensei about his favorites?" Kenshi, who sits across from her, drinks his small milkbox.

"Am I not allowed?" Riku cocks an eyebrow to her classmate.

"Akimoto-san, the plum blossom flower is my favorite."

The student's face beams. "Thank you for answering my questions, Sugawara-sensei!" 

  
  


* * *

The gray-haired adult stares at the laptop screen, eyes trained on the photos of vibrant succulents. He was supposed to be watching a movie as a reward for his overworking self (he does it once in a while), but he stumbles upon an internet article about low-maintenance plants. Sugawara acknowledges the fact that he does not have a green thumb, so seeing the article gave him a little bit of hope. He always wanted to have a mini indoor garden just so that his place can look less bare. 

His succulent research is interrupted by the beeping of his phone.

 **From: Unknown number** 8:16PM

Hello Sugawara-sensei!!!! It's Akimoto!!! Just wanna ask what type of chocolate do you like ( •⌄• ू )✧

Suga finds himself stunned as he reads the text message. 

_How did she get my number?_

_...and chocolate?_

**To: Unknown Number** 8:16PM

Hi, Akimoto-san! I like dark chocolate :D I'm surprised you actually know my number :0 Whose phone are you using?

Suga suspects that Akimoto is using Hiyori's phone, but he asks just to be sure.

**From: Unknown Number** 8:17PM

I memorize numbers of people I trust (✿╹◡╹) and I'm using Hiyori-san's phone, but she doesn't know it yet (ﾟдﾟ；) I will tell her soon though I promise!!!! 

He smiles at the message. He adds the number to his contact list and names it.

**To: Hiyori** 8:17PM

Wow! I'm humbled to know that I have your trust since you know my number by heart ^__^ And yes you should tell Takahashi-san sooner because she might get angry at you :(

Sugawara pushes his glasses up to his nose bridge with his index finger as he waits for Akimoto's reply.

_She's probably writing a longer message because it's taking her more than a minute._

_Maybe I should reply with kaomojis this time too._

**From: Hiyori** 8:19PM

AAARGH SUGA I AM SO SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU riku is such a stealthy kid i can't believe she got my phone without asking for my permission

A wheeze came out of his mouth.

**To: Hiyori** 8:19PM

Hahahaha it's okay Hiyori! Weird how Akimoto-san is way more meticulous in terms of capitalization compared to you. You seriously have autocaps off?

 **From: Hiyori** 8:19PM

Hahahaha?? really??? it's HAHAHAAHSHAJAJAH!!!!! yes the keysmash is intentional!!! it baffles me how you have autocaps ON

 **To: Hiyori** 8:20PM

okay rebel, i turned it off. happy? i'll try my best to remember that every time i want to type out laughter it should be in all caps and should be misspelled for the sake of ingenuity ヽ(ヅ)ノ

 **From: Hiyori** 8:21PM

yesss you're doing it right suga-sensei ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

He snorts at the last word he read.

Eight seconds later, he receives another text message.

 **From: Officer Daichi** 8:21PM

My mom made cookies again. Told me you should come over to her place tomorrow so that you can have some. 

**To: Officer Daichi** 8:21PM

your mom loves me so much i might as well be her favorite son

 **From: Officer Daichi** 8:22PM 

Sorry, I'm her all-time favorite. Lol did your keyboard give up on capital letters?

 **To: Officer Daichi** 8:22PM 

mmmmmaybe 

* * *

"Like this?" Hiyori shows the rough sketch to Riku.

"Yeah, yeah, and then you add the flowers to the background." Riku points out the blank area.

Hiyori clicks her tongue. "Got it."

"Hiyori-san, you know I can't pay you right? I'll just ask mom s–"

"Riku-chan, you don't need to." Hiyori forestalls and holds Riku's hand. "It's been awhile since I've painted, so I'm glad I finally got something to work with, thanks to you." 

"And to Sugawara-sensei." The child adds.

"Err yeah, I guess." 

"I still can't believe I didn't get to meet him when he went here." Riku says with a whining tone. "He looks pretty, right?"

"If I say anything other than yes, you'll kill me so... you already know my answer." Hiyori draws the plum blossoms around the figure loosely.

"Seriously, what do you think of him?"

"He's okay."

" _Okay?_ What does that even mean?" Riku furrows her brows.

Hiyori shrugs. "I don't know either."

Riku frowns exaggeratedly at her aunt, which the latter finds hilarious. "Whatever, Hiyori-san. Deep inside you know Sugawara-sensei is the most beautiful man you have ever seen in your life."

Hiyori hates how Riku is probably right. She _does_ find Sugawara attractive. She likes how his soft features are complemented by his light-colored hair (she would definitely run her hands through it given a chance). Heck, she's even fascinated by his eye color to this day. Now that she's about to work on his portrait is beyond her. She doesn't know whether to thank Riku, since it does give her a valid reason why she's working on a painting of _him_ , or blame her for it, primarily because she's developing a stupid crush on him too. 

* * *

While Riku does her Math homework, Hiyori lies on the couch and reads a manga book she found on the bookshelf—she's been reading various print media, ranging from magazines to novels. She decides to take a break from reading after thirty-minutes and opens her phone. 

**From: Prince Sugawara <3 **4:31PM

hiyori look

[Attachment]

These are the three reasons why Hiyori finds the message somewhat overwhelming:

  1. the contact name that Riku added, still unchanged
  2. the way Suga committed on disabling auto capitalization 
  3. the photo attached to the message, which is a painting of a watermelon slice



She doesn't bother changing the name of his contact. _Not a big deal._

 **To: Prince Sugawara <3 **4:31PM

liar. you told me you're a beginner but then i see you casually flexing this watermelon

 **From: Prince Sugawara <3** 4:31PM

you actually think it's good? i messed up big time on the lineart. it smudged on one part!!!

 **To: Prince Sugawara <3 **4:32PM

that's the problem with watercolor,,, you reeaaaally have to be patient. but tbh overall it's not bad! practice is key!

 **From: Prince Sugawara** 4:32PM

thanks sensei (｡◝‿◜｡) i'll practice once i get home

Hiyori can clearly picture Suga with the kaomoji face. 

_Very adorable._

_..._

_Crap. You gotta stop, Hiyori._

* * *

"This seems like a good workplace, don't you think?" Hiyori studies the local coffee shop, considering on applying as a waitress or barista once her sister gets home.

"Yes," the man sips his espresso. "But you know what's better?"

"Hajime, I'm not going back to the workshop."

Hiyori groans. "Of course, you invited me here so you can persuade me to return."

"The atelier needs you."

"Sorry, but I'd rather not see him again." She looks through the large glass window.

"Look, Akaashi can't magically disappear."

"I know."

"I will say that he feels guilty about you resigning."

"He shouldn't." Hiyori's dull voice irks him.

"Hiyori, it's been three months."

"And your point?" Hiyori faces Hajime, giving him a stern look.

Hajime leans closer to Hiyori. "You can't just give up your passion just because someone rejected your feelings."

He draws in a sharp breath. "I just… wish you could go back and do what you've always loved doing. "

"Who says I haven't been doing what _'I've always loved doing'?_ " 

Hajime's expression grows ardent. "You're a freelance artist now?"

"Not really. I've been working on a piece that my niece requested me to do." Her lips subconsciously curve into a smile.

"Let me guess: you're doing it for free."

Hiyori nods. "Correct."

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Again, I'm telling you, you are always welcome to stop by. "

She finishes her drink in an instant. "Boohoo, I'm heading out, Riku's about to go home from school. Thanks for treating me latte." Hiyori pushes her chair back and stands up from her seat.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're not. Can't risk it."

"You might end up bugging me every day about going back to the atelier if you know where I'm currently residing." She says grimly.

Hiyori lays her eyes on the silver ring he's wearing. "And you probably have a date with your beloved Oikawa. Good riddance by the way."

Hajime displays a deadpan look. "Thanks."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Damn it. How come I never see you fluster?"

"I'm not like you, Hiyori." Hajime forms a sardonic smirk on his face.

"Shut up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things you should take away from this chapter:
> 
> \- riku knew suga's number thanks to her mom's contact list. sneaky little shit taking phones without the owners' knowledge  
> \- riku #1 suga stan  
> \- i am aware that they are actually japanese and they do not use the english alphabet in texting but i'm breaking reality  
> \- suga is a fast typer and damn he texts flawlessly no typos at all  
> \- hiyori types quick asf too but suga is clearly the winner since hiyori doesn't even care about capitalization and punctuation  
> \- riku #1 suga stan  
> \- oh i said that already? ill say it again  
> \- riku #1 suga stan  
> \- daichi's mom loves suga too hehe  
> -our protag aww akaashi doesnt love her back that STINGS. cant be her lol  
> -iwaoi rights!!!!!! forever!!!!!
> 
> unrelated but i might write an oisuga drabble idk im bad at writing help me out friends


End file.
